


You Got To Pick One

by Greta_Ortega



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Funny, Love, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Ortega/pseuds/Greta_Ortega
Summary: Post- reveal stuff. Lena admits to herself that she have feelings for Kara and Kara tell Alex what she feels for Lena, but what neither of them expected is that Lena's girlfriend from Metropolis shows up and Kara gets nuts about it.





	1. 1

// Lena's POV

It is clear to me, that behind the whole friendship thing I have feelings for that cute blue eye blonde  
named Kara Danvers. I know, a few weeks ago she broke my trust... well not, that much but she hurted me   
but, it doesn't matter now Lena, you know that you have feelings for her.

Even through that is true, I feel guilty. What about the other cute blonde living in Metropolis, the   
one who I'm actually dating and the one that moves to Metropolis because of me, I've never metioned her,   
not even to Kara. Well, it's not like she has to know. I mean, she hide that secreat of being supergirl   
for 3 years until weeks ago when all that shit with Lex happened. But I'm here, sitting in my office thinking   
of giving a call to my girlfriend and tell her how much I wish she was here so I can stop thinking about Kara's  
angelic face, her cute blue eyes with or without her glasses and the way she looks in her supergirl suit...   
ugh that suit, *sighs* Quinn would be laughing at me and telling me that shouldn't leve Metropolis.

*phone ringing* That's my phone... I should answer *takes her phone of her desks and see the call's ID that takes   
her back to reality* Kara Danvers... 

Kara: Hey, Lena. Where are you? we've been waiting for you to come...

Lena: Hey, mmm... sorry we'd made plans?

Kara: duh, yes. Game night?! Don't you remember?

Ugh! I totally forgot about that. I think I can call Quinn later, or just tomorrow.

Kara: You have to stop being such a workaholic gir!

Lena: *with a smile in her face* Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm leaving now. I see you in a few minutes.

Kara: *laughs and screms of the DEO family behind her on the phone* K... See ya, babe!

Lena: Yeah, see ya *puts her phone in her desk and grabs her coat and her bag* 

Did she just said babe?... anyway... Really Lena? 

*Lena's office door opens letting in a tall blonde girl with olive eyes and a expensive dress and high heels.*

Crap! What now?!

Lena: *without looking up* Jess, can you tell whoever came to see me that I'm taking the night off? and that I will   
attend him tomorrow...

Quinn: *with a smile in her face and with a soft voice* Lena Luthor taking the night off her job... well, that's   
something only National City can do.

Lena: *suprised* Oh my god! Quinn, what are you doing here? *aproches to the blonde and hug her*

What is she doing here? Oh crap!

Quinn: *laughing and hugging Lena too* She said with a suprised voice!

Lena: Well, I was thinking on calling you... you never told me you were comming.

Quinn: I couldn't wait till you call, i wanted to see you... I wanted to see my girlfriend. 

Lena: *sighs* What are you talking about? We just had a skype call yesterday. Anyway... Well, I wanted to see you too...   
I've missed you.

Quinn: *looking around Lena's office* You said you're gonna take the night off, we can go out for dinner and... *gives   
Lena a little kiss on the lips* I missed you babe.

 

Lena: I-I... I was about to go t-to... *grabs her phone, 3 messages from Kara Danvers "Where are you? I'm still waiting,   
are you ok?, c'mon you're suppoused to be my team, I'm losing without you". 1 message from Alex Danvers "hey Lee, where are   
you, also can you buy some wine in your drive here? xx*

Quinn: Everything ok babe?

NO!

Lena: yes! I-I was about to go to the store to buy some wine and then to see some friends... you wanna come?

OK c'mon Lena, it's not the best idea, Kara and Quinn together, in the same room. It's more difficult than I ever expected.   
I hope she says no.

Quinn: You already made friends? Wow... Well, yes... I wanna meet them! C'mon babe, let's go. I'll drive.

Crap... crap... double crap!

Lena: O-Ok, let's go. *send message to Alex "I'm comming, i'll take red and white"* 

(In the car, Quinn was driving while Lena was looking through the window remembering when she first met Quinn. 

Back to when she was a student at the MIT, that day in the Bio-chemistry lab when 3 guys and a girl broke into the class without   
being seeined by the teacher. The 3 guys went to tables in the front of the classroom and the girl went straight to the table   
where Lena was.

\- Hi *said the girl on a flower dress and high heels. Before Lena could said anything, she continued* my name is Quinn Fabray  
and I'm an acting student from Yale. *grabs Lena's hand and shake it with a smile* I'm doing a research, can you help me?

\- H-Hi, I'm Lena... and you're not supposed to be here. 

\- Calm down, nerdy. Nobody has to know. You're helping or what?

\- I-I don't think it's actually a good idea... In fact, why an acting student is doing a research at the MIT?

\- Well, the "fact" it's that I have an acting exam next week and i'm doing the role of a scientific, so...

\- That makes no sense, what do you need to act like a scintific?

\- I don't know, that's why I'm here *sighs* all I know till now it's that you're not like your nerdy friends... you  
are... quite different

\- *sighs* different? like what?

\- You're actually pretty hot... like a hot nerdy *laughs*

\- *sighs*

Lena's thoughs were interruted by her girlfriend's voice)

Quinn: Hey, everything ok babe? you've been really quiet since we get into the car... we're here.

Lena: W-What? I-I was j-just... thinking. I forgot to tell you that we suppoused to stop by the store to get some wine.

Quinn: We did, I bought the wine... *shows 2 bottles of wine, one red and one white* Are you sure you're ok?

NO... How did you know we had to pick some wine? It's like you read my mind. 

Lena: *smiling* Yeah, we did... I'm ok, let's get in.

(There, on Kara's apartment, was Alex, James, Kelly, J'onn, Brainy and Nia... When Lena and Quinn entered to the room they   
all start saying "hello".)

Alex: *walking to Lena and her blonde friend* Oh, thank god you made it! Kara didn't stop crying because she's losing ...   
*stares at Quinn* oh... who's you friend? *looking at Kara*

Kara: *yelling from the couch* Lena! I can't believe you just let me lose, how you da... *eyes on Quinn* O-Oh, who's that?

Lena: Hey, everybody... *takes out the wine bottles* we have some wine... *looking at Kara and then looking at Quinn* 

Quinn: Hi, I'm Quinn... 

Lena: *still looking at Kara* Yeah, this is Quinn m-my g-girlfriend. *smiles awkwardly at her friends*

*awkward coughs all over the room*


	2. Chapter 2

// Kara's POV

Games night it's on my apartment tonight so, while I'm waiting everyone to arrive I can't help but thinking of Lena.  
She were so comprehensive about all the supergir stuff, more that I could expected. Well, she were a little distanted  
the past few weeks but I think it's kinda back to normal now. I can't wait for her to come, we're gonna beat everyone  
at games tonight and hopefully we can finally have an honest chat about feelings. My feelings, because I know  
what I'm feeling... for her, I told Alex and she told me that I should tell her, but I'm so nervous what if she  
doesn't feel the same way that I do, with all the things that just happened I don't want to rush her, she deserves  
the best and nothing but the best.

Everyone's here except for her... where is she? I should call her, she suppoused to be my team tonight like every  
other night before. Yep, I'm calling her. What if she's in danger or she've been kidnapped... again... I'm calling her now!

Oh, she picked up. That was fast...

Kara: Hey, Lena. Where are you? we've been waiting for you to come...

Lena: Hey, mmm... sorry we'd made plans?

Oh no, did she forgot about it? I feel so dumb.

Kara: duh, yes. Game night?! Don't you remember?

Kara: You have to stop being such a workaholic gir!

Lena: Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm leaving now. I see you in a few minutes.

Yes! I knew she would come if I ask. Not that I think that I have power on her but... Or, do I have it?

Kara: *the DEO family laughing in the backround* K... See ya, babe!

Lena: Yeah, see ya

Did I just?.. whatever. We all should wait for her. She's my partner! Lena... my beautiful, beautiful  
Lena. I really hope she feels the same way. Alex said to me the other day, that she thinks she likes me. Something in the way that she looks at me, I guess. I believe her, she's my BIG sister, I shoud  
listen to her...

Alex: *waving her hand infront of Kara's face* Hey! Earth to Kara. Where's your girl?... *laughing* Oh no, she dumped you!

Kara: *frouncing* Stop! she's not my girl.. yet, but... she says she's comming. 

Alex: *spitting her wine back to her cup* Yet? So you're gonna talk to her?... Kara that's good news, I'm so proud of you.

Kara: Yes, I'm gonna talk to her... but please don't embarase me infront of her tonigh ok? *pointing Alex*

J'onn: *touching Kara's shoulder* Nobody embarace you like you yourself *hifis Alex*

Alex: Mr. Martian has a point... I'm not gonna say anything, I promise *crossing finger in her back*

Kara: *frouncing* I know you crossed your fingers. It's not funny! I really want this to work... with all the thing that  
I've done to her I just... wanted to be sure that is the righ thing to do.

Alex: Relax ok, it's gonna be ok. You never did something wrong, it was to protect her, ok? I know she likes you and  
belive me, it's the right thing to do. You're gonna be ok, sis!

*sighs* Alex is right, but why it's taking so long for her to come?... I should text her. 

Alex: Hey sis, can you tell your girlf... Lena to bring some wine please?

Kara: She's not my girlfriend and no... I'm not asking her that. I just wanna check on her.

Alex: Fine, I'm doing it myself! 

Even through I insist on waiting for Lena, everyone voted foor start playign, so I have no team... crap! Where are you Lena?  
everyone has a team except for me, Nia is with Brainy, Alex with Kelly, J'onn with James... I suppoused to be with Lena... She  
soppoused to be here by now, where is she?

*The door opens letting in Lena and Quinn*

Why Rao? I'm losing every single game and it's because I have no team...  
Wait, she's here!... Finally!, where was she? I shoud let her know that we're losing. 

Kara: *yelling from the couch* Lena! I can't believe you just let me lose, how da... o-oh

*eyes on Quinn* What the hell? OH NO! Who is she? Who's that? What did she came so late? I've never seen that girl before...  
Oh Rao, I feel sick... crap! I should say something.

Kara: who's that?

Lena: Hey, everybody... *takes out the wine bottles* we have some wine... *looking at Kara and then looking at Quinn* 

Quinn: Hi, I'm Quinn... 

you're who now? What are you doing with Lena... my Lena!

Lena: *still looking at Kara* Yeah, this is Quinn m-my g-girlfriend. *smiles awkwardly at her friends*

What tha?... Oh Rao! Did she just said? I-I can't... GIRLFRIEND?! Like... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how I'm doing this, but if you have any comments feel free ;)  
> Also, English is my second language, so I guess there is something wrong with this. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

// Kara's POV

I think I'm gonna puke. Why'd she never mentioned a "girlfriend"? I mean I'm her best friend...  
Am I jealous?... OH Rao! 

(DEO family starring at Kara) (gasps)

Alex: *to the girls at the door* Oh! We're glad you too are here, the most that we are, the best  
*turnig to Kara* Right?

Quinn: (giving the bottles to Alex) Well, thanks. I wanted to meet my girlfriend's friends.

Lena: (blinks faster) Ammm... let me introduce you to everyone (taking Quinn's hand) This is Alex,  
she saved my life once or twice... those love birds right there are Nia and Brainy (walking to Kara's  
living room while Quinn is shaking hands with everybody) This Kelly, James... they are siblings, this is  
J'onn, he's like our dad. And this one right here is Ms. Kara Danvers, she has saved me more times  
that I can count... she's also Alex's sister, and my best friend in National City.

(Quinn stops before shaking Kara's hand and look at Lena) 

Rao, please help me... I can't belive it, I still want to puke... That's sweet. Best friend, I don't like that

Kara: (clearing her throat) Lena, hi. What took you so long? (turning eyes to Quinn and with a more serious look)  
Hi, I'm Kara. Lena never told me about you. What brings you to National City? Why you've neve came before?  
Are you planning on moving in?... With Lena? 

(gasps)

Alex: Ok, so... we are uneven, so why don't you... Kara, play on mine and Kelly's team just for tonight?

(looking angry at Alex) What are you doing Alex? Don't you see, she's just trying to making me jealous.

Kara: Why? No, Lena and I have been a time since forever... but I can agree if she (pointing at Quinn)  
picks her team, because we're the winners and winners need to be together, right? *looking at Lena*

// Lena's POV

What the hell? Oh my god, this is a mess I shouldn't bring Quinn. Hopefully I can make her think that Kara is joking.  
Fingers crossed.

Lena: (fake laughing) She is joking, c'mon you'll be my team. (looking to her friends) She doesn't know how  
to play so, I'll teach her.

DEO fam: (awkwardly) yeah...

Alex: Yeah, right Kara?

Kara: (rising from her seat) But... Lena, you're letting me lose. You suppoused to be my team tonight, remember?

Alex: (grabbing Kara's arm) C'mon sis, you're on my team... let's start playing.

Quinn: No no, she's right. If Lena and her are an usual team, then they must be together.

Kara: Thank you, you are so polite... I like her. (Well not really)

Alex: Are you drunk? 

Ok, I'm not understanding anything... why is Kara acting like a total freak?... Oh my god... Is she jealous?  
Focus Lena, you can let your girlfriend notice that you have a huge crush in your best friend. But... what if she notice it? I mean seriously, it's been a long time without actually see her or... touch her. 

Kara: No I'm not. I'm just defending what's mi-i... my team!

(gasps)

Lena: Why don't Quinn just join our team? You agree Kara?

// Kara's POV

Why does everybody trying to encourage Lena to team with her "girlfriend". That's so not cool.  
They all know that I like Lena and I know she is her... i can't even think about it, I'm supergirl.

Quinn: Oh no babe, I should just watch. Your friend need you and I don't think she wants to lose, so. I'll watch.

Lena: You sure?

Quinn: Yes, go win the game. (kisses Lena)

Kara: pfff... well, ammm... yeah, sure. (whispering) whatever. 

/40 mins later/

Why is Alex waving from the kitchen? Is she talking to me?

Kara: Alex do yo need something?

Alex: Yes, I can't find the... a-aamm

Kara: (rolling her eyes) I'm comming. (walks to the kitchen) What's up?

Alex: You really need to stop looking at Lena's girlfriend with murderous eyes.

Kara: What are you talking about? I'm not staring with killer eyes to anybody.

Alex: Oh really?... If you were able to use your heat vision now, she would be dead for 40 minutes .

Kara: (frouncing) It's just... I can't. You told me that you knew Lena likes me and she never mentioned having a girlfriend  
and know I don't know what to do...

James: (from the couch) Hey girls, are you still playing?

Alex: We're comming... Listen, just take a breath ok. We can figure it out tomorrow, but you really need to stop  
killing her with looks because you might get in troube for that. Ok?

Kara: (sighs) ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it :)  
> I post this 3 on a row because i wrote them almost at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

// Kara's POV

These last few hours have been a nightmare, everybody's pretending nothing is going on. Lena  
barely talk to me and we're losing our 3rth game in a row. And then, there's Quinn... ugh! why  
does she have to be so perfect? and seeing how Lena looks at her... (sighs) it's disgusting.  
I been spending this last 3 years hiding what I feel for her and I'm not hiding it anymore...  
She has to be mine... Aaannnd I'm giving her killer eyes again... I should break this silence.

Kara: (clearing her throat) So... Quinn! What do you do for a living?

Quinn: I'm an actress... movies and tv actress and I'm planning on becoming a director very soon.

Lena: Oh, do you really? (smiles at Quinn)

Quinn: Yes, that's why I came here. And for you of course, I need to share this amazing new begining  
with the woman I love.

Lena: Aww! Quinn... 

Kara: (with sarcasm) Oh that's sweet... I never heard about you and again, Lena never mentioned you.

Alex: Kara...

Kara: No, Alex let me finish. (to Lena) Why did you never mentioned her? I mean all this years thinking  
that you were single and all that crazy stuff we've been throught, together... well you said I am your best friend, it's kinda suspicious you know...

(Lena looking nervously at Kara) 

Alex: That's enough Kara!

Quinn: (kinda ashamed) No, it's ok. I'll tell you... she never mentioned me because we made a deal before  
she move out of Metropolis... We agreed that we were gonna focus on our rescpective careers and we'll be  
together when the time is right, but... a few weeks ago when I came back home from Europe, I realise that  
I can't be without her anymore so... I desided to came here to be with you, Lena.

Lena: Oh honey! I just... 

Kara: Oh did you guys really made that treat? come on, (sarcastic) that so romantic... you most be a pretty  
good actress. So sad I'd never heard about you...

Alex: I saID ENOUGH KARA!

Lena: (with tears in her eyes) She's telling the truth Kara! She did it because of me. I wasn't ready... I am  
no... I am not ready. I'm sorry Quinn I shouldn't brought you here in the first place. (gets up from her seat)  
But with you Kara, it's a different thing... What's wrong with you? You supoussed to back me up not attack me!

Kara: I'm trying to protect you! 

Lena: No! Kara. I don't need your protection right now!

Kara: Really? Talk about that when you realise who has been saving you from kidnaps, you falling of bouildings, CADMUS... your own mother Lena,  
I saved you and I'm pretty sure that she has no idea that all of that happend!

J'onn: That enough of the two of you!

Lena: (taking her bag and walking away) You're right J'onn, we're leaving.

Alex: Lena wait (walking to Lena)... she didn't mean to

Lena: No Alex, she was very clear. 

(Lena walk through the door followed by Quinn)

Alex: (turn back to Kara, everyone is in silence) What did you do?!

Kara: Alex... I

Alex: I know that you like her... You love her but you have no right to treat her like that. You just told how  
much love you feel for her but that was so out of control. Seriously Kara what the fuck?!

Kara: I don't know what happened I just... I really really like Lena, I guess we are not ment to be toghether.

(Kara take a sit again, Nia is hugging her) 

Kara: I'm sorry... I should go talk to her.

J'onn: No... You need to talk to both of them but not tonigh.

Alex: (sitting next to Kara) J'onn is right, you should stay here and maybe tomorrow you can talk to her... them,  
you need to apologize with Quinn too.

Kara: I know, I'm sorry guys.

Alex: It's ok. (kissing Kara's forehead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, it's nice to see that you're liking it :)  
> What do you think about Kara reveling she's supergirl because she's jealous ?:)
> 
> Let's see what happen


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was busy, enjoy!

Lena was on her office, it was almost mid-day when she heard a knock in the door. 

//Lena's POV

Lena: (with her ipad in hand sitting on her desk) Come in!

Kara: (with her head down and carrying a bag of donuts) Hi, I... how are you Lena?

Oh crap, what is she doing here?

Lena: (walking to sit on her chair) Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know we had an appointment   
to scream at each other.

Kara: Lena wait, I don't came here to scream at you. I came here to apologize.

Aw, look at her. She's like a cute puppy... what is it with myself? I should not forgive her...  
weLl, at least not now... But if... just said something Lena.

Kara: Are you ok? I know I screwed all but I don't know what happend it's just that...

Lena: (looking at Kara, smiling) It's ok

What?! OK? 

Kara: Really?... (sight) thought I lost you... 

I thought I lost you too... But here we go, Why do I have to be so weak to the sound of your voice,   
to your lovely blue eyes? 

Kara: ... it's just that... I wanted to tell you something last night and when you came with Quinn  
I didn't know what to do...

Lena: (rising from her chair and walking to Kara) And what was the thing you wanted to tell me?

Do I have no selfcontrol today? 

Kara: It doesn't matter now... (whispering) you're with her...

Lena: (approching to Kara) Tell me... what is it? It most be something important because you were   
out of control... (laughs)

Kara: (head down) it was... I...

I want to tell you somenthing too... I'm just thinking in kissing you... wait, I have a girlfriend  
I shouldn't been doing this... But Kara, she is so beautiful. I love her, I don't know what I'm   
thinking but I love her... And in my deffence, I haven't see Quinn since I move in and I didn't know she would come back.

Lena: it doesn't matter now (kiss Kara)

Oh my god! Oh my god, what am I doing?... God it feel so good to finally do this... she's not resisting

Kara: (moaning) Lena... I... (She kissed Lena back)

///

A long, passionate, wet kiss was happenng on Lena's office. A kiss that moved them to Lena's desk and. and finally, there   
they were. One thing that led to the other, Lena sitting at her desk. Her black skirt is lifted by Kara's left hand and her   
white blouse is unbuttoned by her right hand. Lena's hands were also in action, her left hand on Kara's neck waiting to deepen   
the kiss more and more, while her right hand massaged Kara's abdomen. Kara's fingers caressed Lena's panties, she was so wet.

Lena: (moaning without breaking the kiss) Kara, please!

And as if "by magic", Kara's fingers were inside Lena. First they went in and out slowly, as if they had all the time of the world...

Lena: You can not have me like that, please. Faster Please!

Kara started to accelerate, she did not want it to end so soon so she decided to save the best for the end... 

Kara: what do you say if we move to the sofa?

Lena: (filtry smiling) Are you going to load me?

Kara: Of course, I'm supergirl (laughs)

They reached to the couch and little by little Lena unbuttoned Kara's shirt and pants, only to find the supergirl suit. Lena smiled   
and began to caress Kara's biceps. 

Lena: Take this off! (taking Kara's glasses and putting them on the coffe table) and now... are you planning on use your super speed on me?

Kara: Only if you want to... 

Lena: I've never been with an alien before so... of couse I want to, you dork.

Kara kissed Lena's cheek.

Kara: (whispering) I love you

Lena: I love you too... 

Of courseKara used her super speed with Lena after, it took them half an hour to finish lying on the couch. Lena's head resting on Kara's   
chest and Kara's hands stroking Lena's back and arm. Lena's phone rang but she didn't make a move. Until almost 10 mins later.

Lena: (without moving) We should dressed up, somebody could knock at the door at anytime. 

Kara: (without moving too) Yeah, we should...

Lena: (getting up) C'mon, we can eat the doughnuts you bought for me... (start to dressing up)

Kara: (still lying on the couch) I can't I'm too tired...

Lena: (laughing) How can you be tired kryptonian? 

Kara: Got me! I just don't want this to end... and in my deffence I got my super suit on so...

Lena: (still laughing) yes and a really messy hair... and you're all blush

Kara: If somebody enters and asks then you can tell them that I was flying through the city and then came to take a nap.

Lena: ok ok, yes beacause this is supergirl's naps refuge.

A knock at the door take them back to reallity, Lena got up and pulled her hair in a ponytail.

Lena: (adjusting her cothes) come in!

Quinn: (enters) hey, ready for lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should happen next? Make your theories xx
> 
> Also, if you see any gramatic mistake please excuse me. Didn't have time to check it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any comments or suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
